


Magic Mic

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, B.A.P. - Freeform, Cube - Freeform, JYP - Freeform, TSEntertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8BUPzcIcqU.</p><p>There is one-sided Jay/Yongguk, Youngjae/Yongguk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there will be cursing, slight homophobia, abuse
> 
> I decided not to go with the M rating because there isn't an explicit abuse scene. The rest of it is PG-13.
> 
> This was written awhile ago. Don't let the title fool you. There is nothing funny about this story. As per usual, there is an angst element.
> 
> This was meant to be a two shot. I am still working on the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. =)
> 
> This is the same as the fic on asianfanfics by doomedpassion (I am also doomedpassion @ fanfiction.net and livejournal & doomedpassion2yaoi @ tumblr).
> 
> This story is now under construction. My verb tenses are all over the place. I need to fix this!

It’s been more than a year since _THAT_ day. Yes, _THAT_ needs to be capitalized and italicized. It was the most awkward moment in his life’s history, not including the first time he drank more than one shot, and yes it was the day he became legal and he puked on his poor puppy.   _THAT_ has been caught on camera. He knows it’s been caught. Hell, fans were talking about it. Thank god it hadn’t gone viral. Though that didn’t mean hordes of fan girls hadn’t seen it, and had nosebleeds and had talked about it.   At least that was over...ish. That god awful day, when Jay king of homosexual fan service intolerance Park _threw_ his mic battery straight into another guy’s lap.

It was cool. Really. BYG or Jepp Blackman or Bang Yongguk or _hobae with the sweet smile and cute butt_ was cool with it. That meant everything was cool, except Jay blatantly false homosexuality intolerant Park could feel his blood burn every time he heard even the slightest mention of Bang Yongguk.

God what was that kid doing to him?

He was losing his mind. But that wasn’t really news. He could think of no one and no thing, but Bang Yongguk.

How the hell had he even survived this past year? He didn’t even know anymore.   That boy, man really, his sweet boyish smile had Jay’s normally perverted mind twisted on overdrive. Honestly, his smile seemed really innocent, and it made him want to defile it in some way. Jay knew he was a bad sunbae, hell, he was a bad hyung! He wasn’t supposed to want to dirty someone younger than him. It was inappropriate and for the lack of a better word, gay.

Thank _you_ , JYP.

Yep, the old man had been the first person to teach Jay homosexual fan service phobic Park what it was like to act gay, without being gay.   Yeah, fun times. _Thanks_ 2PM and 2ONEDAY.

Okay, so it hadn’t just about that, but that was still a part of it.

They had been a family, most of the time.   Jay was Appa. Apparently some of the “babies” didn’t like that. And the rest, as they say is history.

Long story short, those boys were all gahayhay with each other, while Jay was just shaking his head like the pervy old grampa staring morbidly fascinated at a train wreck porno on his outdated laptop still using dial-up-connection internet.

Yeah. That was Before.

Before _THAT_. Before Jay Park became crazy over Bang Yongguk.

Now? It was Soju and his right hand. He couldn’t even keep a girl or boy (not that he was gay, never looked at any in the first place until _THAT_ ).

For the first time in his life, Jay hfsi Park was addicted to someone he couldn’t even stand to look at. But of course his mind betrayed him, conjuring up images of the curve of Bang Yongguk’s lips, smiling and not, his side profile which Jay ended up staring at for longer than he wanted to admit right after _THAT_ , the curve of his long creamy neck, the bridge of his nose, his cute floppy hair, hell his cute everything – from his eyes to his pert little ass.

Okay, so BYG was taller than him. A lot taller, actually, but that didn’t mean Jay motherfucking Park couldn’t tap that.

He really should pay attention to where he was going because he just ran smack dab right into the person he was thinking about.

He probably shouldn’t have been drinking before his performance, but what the hell.

“You should be my baby. I’m going to dedicate my performance to you.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I mean, I’m sorry about crashing into you.”

“Um…I-I h-have a-a b-boyfriend h-hyung…” mumbled Yongguk, blushing.

“What?” shouted Jay.

“I said –” murmured Yongguk, biting his plump bottom lip.

Aigoo. Why did his lips have to be so pink and plump. Jay wanted to bite into them himself to see if they were that sweet.

“I’m his boyfriend,” interrupted a voice.

“And you’re?” said Jay turning to look at a slightly taller, but a lot younger man, a boy really, with brownish hair.

“Yoo Youngjae, we’ve been together since pre- debut. Don’t tell me you want to shake my hand because I don’t,” said the boy, smirking.

“Why would I want that?” snapped Jay.

Youngjae shrugged. “Who knows maybe, you’re a masochist.”

“Youngjae…” hissed Yongguk, “don’t be rude.”

“Gukkie. He’s been staring at you. I bet he’s stalking you too. I have to protect you,” said Youngjae, wrapping his hand around Yongguk’s wrist protectively.

“Jae…” whispered Yongguk, “just let it be.”

“No,” snapped Youngjae, eyes flashing.

jay Park caught Youngjae’s fist, as it hurtled towards his face. He twisted the boy’s arm behind his back.

“Kid, don’t pick fights where you can’t win,” growled Jay.

Then Youngjae’s foot crashes straight into Jay’s stomach. Jay was all muscle, but he got thrown back. He spits out bile. He twisted, landing on his feet.

The brat was a good fighter. He had to give him that.

“Too fast, old man?” murmured Youngjae, lips stretched into a shit-eating grin.

“Heh. Just getting started.” He swiped at the spit and bile that smudged the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“S-stop! We’re back stage. You can’t fight here!” cried Yongguk, tugging at Youngjae. The younger man, boy, threw his hand off.

“Where would you want us to fight then, hm?” snapped Jay. He lunged, tackling Youngjae onto the ground and wrapped a hand on the younger man’s throat.

Yongguk shoved Jay off his boyfriend, glaring the entire time. He helped support the younger man, rubbing his back, and massaging his shoulders with pale slender hands. The younger man stands up, back into a fighting stance.

“Youngie. Enough! Stop! L-let’s go home,” cried Yongguk, he wraps his arms around Youngjae, to stop him from attacking their sunbae.

“Pft. Fine,” growled Youngjae, intertwining their fingers, instead of trying to pull Yongguk’s arms off of him. “You’re lucky this time, Park.”

The scene replayed over and over within his mind during his drive home or rather he was brooding in the back while manager-hyung drove him back to his place.

The scene haunted him even when he sat down on his couch and turned on the TV to shut his brain off.

So he did what most Korean men did when they hit the dumps. He drank. Not that there was usually any special occasion for drinking in Korea, not when Soju was a suitable substitute for water.

He looks and feels like sun baked shit. He might as well admit it. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time – if two and a half years counted as a long time. That had been the day he’d been thrown out, or quit (depending on whose version of the story you were reading). Then there was one other time that stuck in his mind that he felt this way.

That had been when he was still part of 2PM. He’d thought at first that fan-service had addled Nichkhun’s mind into believing he was in love with Wooyoung, causing Nichkhun to force the younger to be with him. One thing led to another, triggering their spectacular fight – Nichkhun and his. That had been the beginning of the end. Sure he wasn’t really fond of seeing them be together because he was brought up in a conservative family, but love was love and he didn’t hate them for it. He felt guilty, but the damage was done, and well, let’s just say things weren’t the same after that. Everything had gone downhill from there. Looking back now, he’d always been at least a little attracted to the chubby cheeked fallen angel. With his mischievous somewhat arrogant bitchy personality, the boy would never have been a pure angel.

Heh. What did that say about him, realizing shit half-way drunk?

All he could do was drink his pain away. He had always been a lightweight so it didn’t take long to get wasted. Thank god he was at home.

The next time Jay sees them, BAP that is, he keeps his distance. He can’t help but notice that Bang Yongguk, Yonggukkie as the fucker Youngjae called him, was thinner and had darker shadows under his eyes, and that his smile was dimmer. He wondered what happened. But it wasn’t his place to pry. He looked away before the younger could notice him.

He greeted all the others that he’d talked to before, avoiding any and all JYP and CUBE sponsored idols. He might as well. They were all attached to the hip anyway. He thought the deal might have included CUBE sponsored idols as well. He had few friends, but those that were there, he was not too close with. That was good because apparently everything he touched turned to ash. People left him more than him leaving them. So it was better being alone. At that was what it was like in Korea. America though…they’d learn to leave too. Soon enough.

He really should’ve stopped, but he’d been drinking more and more each day. How else could he survive the loneliness? Survive.   Heh. How ironic. His tolerance for Soju was increasing which sucked for his pancreas, kidneys and all sorts of other internal organs he didn’t want to think about. Soju became his mistress and he drowned in her.


	2. Chapter 2

For all his bravado, he couldn’t stop being completely obsessed with the one and only BYG. Hell, he even tried to avoid sharing the stage, not that it helped. At least not when they were promoting around the same time.

Still, it’d been a while since they’d shared the same stage, at least half a year. He’d almost forgotten. Well, it was more likely that he drank the memories away.

Oh god, the feelings never left.

At first he thought he was being paranoid, but he never expected to see this. The younger man was translucent, in other words, way too pale and skin and bones. The sweet smile that had him perving over younger man was nonexistent. Instead he grimaced when he should’ve been beaming.

It made him want to bash some heads in, just to live up to his gangsta rep. That and take the younger man away and lock him up somewhere safe. In the end, his second impulse won.

He stalked the younger man backstage and grabbed his arm.

“Hyung! What are you doing? It hurts!” cried Yongguk.

He let go as if burned. He didn’t mean to hurt the younger man, but he was still pissed off. How could he have allowed his health to degrade?

“Look, you’re already too thin. Hell you were already at least 5% under your BMI. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You’re what? Skin and bone?” Jay shouted.

“I can take care of myself hyung. You should worry about yourself,” snapped Yongguk.

“What?” snarled Jay, it was worse that the younger man seemed to be irritated with him.

“What do you mean what?” sneered Youngjae, shoving Jay away from Yongguk.

Just that cemented the idea that the kid was a grade-A jackass. Yonggukkie, yes Park “badass” Jaebeom did call the younger man Yonggukkie, deserved better.

“You!” growled Jay, “you said you’re his boyfriend. You sure as hell are doing a good job protecting and taking care of him. Look at him.”

“You want to die don’t you?” snarled Youngjae, attempting to tower over Jay with his eight centimeter advantage, not that it really worked.

Jay’s hand trapped Yongguk’s wrist again, this time squeezing tighter.

“Ow…h-hyung,” whimpered Yongguk, tugging on his wrist weakly.

“Show me where it hurts,” snapped Jay, dragging Yongguk away from Youngjae.

“N-no,” whimpered the younger man shook his head, trembling.

“C’mon, show hyung,” murmured Jay. “I’ll let go now, okay?”

Yongguk shook his head again.

“Alright, then,” breathed Jay, loosening his hand.

“Let him go, bastard!” snarled Youngjae.

A crowd gathered around them, JYP and CUBE idols included.

“Just let me see,” growled Jay, standing between Yongguk and Youngjae. Desperately, “ _Please_!”

Yongguk shrank away.

Jay latched onto the younger man’s sleeve and pulled it up, revealing a string of half-healed red lines, that blemished Yongguk’s snow white skin. He grimaced. So here was proof that Yongguk was unhappy. Jay pushed back the baggy sleeve further. He stared at fading bruises that aged the younger’s paper white skin. The younger shrank into himself.

Everyone gasped, and flinched back.

Jay wanted to kill Yoo Youngjae. Hell, he wasn’t the only one. Or they just were just vultures waiting for the next scandal: “Former 2PM leader gangster idol Jay Park murders rookie singer.”

“What’s this?” snarled Jay, advancing upon Youngjae, now trapped between Jay and the crowd of people who were enjoying the spectacle. “Tell me. Do you have anything to say?   No? Good. From now on, I’ll be taking care of him.” He turned away from Youngjae to Yongguk, “Come with hyung, Yongguk-ah. I’ll take care of you.”

“N-no,” stuttered Yongguk, backing away.

“Why?” said Jay, hoarsely. “Can’t I take care of the person I care about?”

“What about the others?” whispered Yongguk, eyes sliding away from Jay’s.

“I’ll take care of them,” said Himchan, glaring at Youngjae.

So the spineless son of a bitch finally straightened his back. Good for him to let shit happen under his nose and not recognize its stench.

“Finally grew a spine, hm?” sneered Youngjae, shoving past Himchan.

“Bastard,” snarled Himchan. “I should’ve seen him for what he was. I shouldn’t have given him my blessings. I should’ve killed him when he announced that he was dating Gukkie, the fucker! You claim you love him, but look! He’s been hurt, while you were drinking your head in.”

Yongguk sniffled.

“Don’t tell me you still care about that bastard,” hissed Himchan, eyes slitted.

Yongguk nodded.

Jay wrapped his arms around the younger man, and guided him out of the room. His manager was standing close to the edge of the group and followed behind.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. His management…” said manager-hyung.

“Given Yongguk-ssi’s condition, he needs someone to care for him –” said manager Kang, crowding into the other manager’s personal space.

Oh thank god. He’ll take care of the younger man and do right by him. Not like that. Can’t marry him here in Korea, even if the kid would let him, not that he would. Don’t get carried away, Park. All you’re going to do is give the kid room to breathe and to heal. You aren’t going to make any more of an ass of yourself. So you better watch it. So if it’s going to be more time with your right hand, so be it. Note to self, don’t get drunk around the kid. God knows how he’d react to it.

“Jay isn’t in any condition to care for anyone when he’s barely capable of taking care of himself,” said manager-hyung.

“– so for now he can stay with Jaebeom-ssi. Thank you for volunteering to help,” interrupted manger Kang. “I will contact you when the situation changes. Do not worry. We will deal with Yoo Youngjae."

“Thank you, manager Kang” said Jay, he bowed at a ninety degree. Lacing his fingers between Yongguk’s, he led the younger man down the hall.

“I can walk by myself, you know,” snapped Yongguk, trying to pull his fingers away from Jay.

“I know,” said Jay, “I just don’t want you running away, or walking back to that sick bastard.”

“He’s not!” cried Yongguk. “He loves me. He doesn’t like it when other people show interest in me.”

“Bastard hurt you. He put those bruises on you didn’t he? You should be able to sue him for domestic abuse, you know? Since you’re living together,” said jay.

“I don’t want to. He’s my boyfriend and I love him,” snapped Yongguk.

“Do you really still love him?” whispered Jay, softly.

How can he still love the bastard? Such a beautiful boy. He didn’t deserve to be broken. God. I could do better, so, so much better. I could love him like he deserves. But I can’t. I can’t. I won’t take advantage. He’s too beautiful. I already love him too much. I’ll do anything to give him back his wings.

“I-I…” whimpered Yongguk, looking away.

“Come on, when we get to my place you can take my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch,” said Jay.

“Hyung…” whispered Yongguk, biting his bottom lip.

“It’s a pullout, so I’ll be fine. Besides I need to guard the door so that A) you don’t try to leave and B) no one comes in to hurt you. That sound good?” said Jay, running a hand through his hair.

“Whatever,” muttered Yongguk, twisting his fingers out from between Jay’s. “You’ve already planned my life for me.”

“Look. I just don’t want to see you get hurt anymore. I might sometimes have no brain to mouth filter, but I care about you otherwise I’d just let things continue the way they were between you and him. I couldn’t watch him break you. What I said a year ago…I’m sorry. It was my fault that this happened, so I’m taking responsibility now. Because of that I, apart from right now, won’t ever ask or talk about it again,” said Jay, words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Fine. It’s your decision. It has nothing to do with me,” snapped Yongguk.

“Glad you understand,” said Jay, “Ladies first.”

Yongguk turned and glared at Jay, who shrugged. “Just being a gentleman sunbae.”

“Asshole,” grumbled Yongguk, crossing his arms. He wasn’t able to hide the twitch of his lips.

Finally. It’s a smile, even just a bit. Reminds me of the sun I saw months ago. It’s going to have to be enough for now.

“Fine. Fine,” said Jay, slipping into the van.

Yongguk climbed in, wincing when his head hit the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d been working on the song ever since he’d first seen the sexy yet sweet beauty that was BYG. Finally, it was ready to be viewed by said sweetheart.

Jay turned to look at his friend, they weren’t more than that. Not right now anyway. He was fine with just being a friend. Had been.

He’d tried his best to be a good sunbae, and hyung. He had to be a good friend, to show that he could be a good lover if he ever had the chance of becoming more. It had nothing and everything to do with proving himself better than that Yoo bastard. He found that the more time he spent with Yonggukkie, he found that he was less obsessive. It didn’t mean that he was any less over protective, though. Hell, if anyone so much as looked at _his_ Yonggukkie the wrong way, he’d just automatically punch that jackass. So no, he wasn’t any less possessive, but he didn’t spend 24/7 thinking about _his_ Yonggukkie. The younger man was his _friend_ and _hobae_ , so in a sense the he was _his_? Okay, the lame obfuscation that pretended to be logical was really just overzealous justification of his possessiveness. Yeah.

Today, though? It was time.

He watched as Yonggukkie bit his bottom lip, cheeks flushing a brilliant pink hue.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“As long as you mean it.”

 _Yes!_ He’d done the right thing. Thank god he hadn’t jumped out of his seat and whooped. That’d be embarrassing. Oh shit! He just did.

But then Yonggukkie giggled. “You’re so silly, _hyung_.”

How did the kid do it, sound so sweet and sexy at the same time?

But then this vision blinked out when Yonggukkie pecked him on the lips. God he was such a loser! How could one kiss implode his brain?


End file.
